<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defense Mechanism by CentellaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718564">Defense Mechanism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites'>CentellaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dissociation, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, Lazy Mornings, Lazy morning gone wrong, Nausea, Nosebleed, Other, Panic, Sleepy Cuddles, This is what happens when you date a snake with hypnosis abilities, Watching Someone Sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You let your tired boo sleep in this morning. But when you try and wake him up, somethin' scary happens..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defense Mechanism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To be honest I don't even know what this story is..I wrote it during a particularly frustrating week and needed some sort of..weird hurt/comfort thing that had to do with Pentious's hypnosis ability?</p><p>I liked it in the end so here it is!</p><p>I also headcanon Pen as an obnoxiously heavy sleeper. I remember at a field trip having to hit a friend of mine with a pillow multiple times to get them up and like. That def was inspiration lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was such a heavy sleeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning your head playfully down on your hand, you inhale, close your eyes, then open them again, staring into his sleeping face.  You woke up about 10 minutes ago, restless, unsure of what time it was.  It seemed later than you thought, but you’d dare not wake him.  You decided today was a day off, and after a straight week of him overworking himself, you didn’t think it fair to deprive him of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, last night was a helluva time...you really wore him out.  Though, to be fair, you always do.  He has the sexual restraint of a child with candy, and tires out like a newborn puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head is pressed messily against the pillow which stretches his cheek and spreads his lips, his fangs peeking forth.  He’s on his side but looks uncomfortably positioned like his body forced him to fall asleep like this.  An arm is bent under his head, and the other crosses his chest and his hand is pinned between him and the mattress.  His neck is craned in your direction and the shoulder facing you is also pushed to his face, protective and cocooned.  It slowly rises and falls with his breathing, a soft snore inhale and a heavy loud breathy exhale.  The pillow beneath him is damp with drool, his mouth still wet at the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You think it’s cute as hell but you laugh.  You know how hard it’s going to be waking him up in the next hour.  You lean in and kiss the middle of his face, between his shut eyes, soft, velvety, and cool at your lips.  Holding the peck, you trail your finger along his naked shoulder.  He doesn’t even move, save for his steady breaths.  Upon release you stretch and wander around, a hazy red peeking through the window.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A solid hour passes and you have an Egg Boi make you both a double espresso.  Bringing it back to his room, you set the tiny mugs on the floor and you lean over him once more, and see he’s still dead asleep.  This time he’s on his back with his head against his other shoulder and his mouth hanging lazily open.  Despite how untouched by his surroundings he is, his eyes have a slight squint to them and his lids momentarily twitch, as if denying the incoming daylight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” you state, already as loud as a normal speaking voice, though still a tender timbre.  You sit at the base of the bed and begin straddling him, grabbing his hand and rubbing his palm.  “Hey, hun,” you say again, using your other hand to rub against his face.  You thumb his cheek, even sticking your thumb under the corner of his lip to caress his left fang.  His only reaction is more steady and loud breathing.  It gets momentarily louder when you press down on his chin, playing with his face a little.  His tiny forked tongue drops down and hangs lifelessly out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle to yourself and then pat his face, growing impatient as always.  “Honeyyyyyyyy,” you whine, louder.  Still no response.  With your other hand you start wiggling him by the shoulder, his head bobbling around, his breath catching.  You lift his arm and then drop it on his chest.  Literally not a single response.  There’s no tension in his arm whatsoever, a softness to his muscles you don’t normally feel.  You step off the bed and stand by his left  side, then push against his body.  “Honey!” you say, louder this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of his eyes twitch and he snaps his mouth closed, stirring slightly.  A small moan escapes his lips, then he turns away from you and settles back.  You hear his throat click open again and his breathing steadies.  He’s back to being dead to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes, still with affection, and sigh harshly, walking over to the other side of the bed.  Taking more forceful arms and climbing into the bed again, you shake him once more.  You grip both shoulders and shake over and over.  You even take your finger and pull down on his lower lip.  Nothing but breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BABE!” you shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baaaaaabbbbbee,” you drawl.  He lets out another small moan as if unconsciously discouraging you, but remains deathly still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET UP!” you finally scream, playfully fed up, and push against his chest sending him on his back for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, when he ricochets back, you hear a loud HISSSS and his hood flares, forcing you to fly back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE - ?!” you shout, startled.  He’s still asleep, but his hood stares down at you, intimidating, a lower growling hiss like a real cobra coming from the seemingly alive eyes along the yellow skin.  The eyes point in your direction and suddenly begin spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widen.  You’re on the floor now, and you accidentally knock the unsuspecting mugs over, black frothy crema spilling all along the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyes spin even faster until they’re resembling spirals, and stare you down, leaning closer to you.  You lean back, scared shittless.  Your lover remains dormant and unaware of his own defense at play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny!” you scream at him.  The threatening tips to his hood point at you with even more vigor.  You attempt to scream again but suddenly your breath catches in your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel your senses numbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyes lull you and continue rotating, and your head follows.  Your vision blurs.  Your eyes glaze over.  Your free will disappears slowly from your body, a frightening sensation, your skin buzzing in response to try and keep you yourself.  Your breathing is rapid and panicked.  You feel your irises and pupils roll up into your head as if your corneas are changing pattern.  You begin drooling from your bottom lip and your muscles convulse and sedate.  As you continue staring into his spinning eyes with what little vision you have, you’re suddenly engulfed in a blend of peach and magenta, the color you see if you’re staring at the living world sun with your eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-P-ppuughggg..” you drawl, feeling your jaw go slack and your knees buckle.  Fighting it, your body overdoses on adrenaline and you squint the sensation out of you.  You shake the hypnotism from your head and suddenly feel a bit more of yourself returning.  Jumping to your feet, you’re dizzy and sick.  You stumble and sprint to the other side of the bed to the bedside table, where his hat lies, also asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hood eyes follow you with more hisses and growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY!” you manage to squeak out to the hat, picking it up and shoving your face against it.  Miraculously, it blinks awake and looks around.  It carries a part of your snake’s consciousness and immediately knows what’s going on.  It grits its teeth and appears panicked, a wider-eyed expression than you’ve ever seen.  It tries eyeing the serpent’s sleeping body to signal you to set it closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You do and it immediately bites his arm.  Hard.  You drop the hat with another startled yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pentious snaps his eyes open and his mouth slams closed again, his teeth gritting.  His hood drapes down like heavy curtains and his eyes return to their normal state.  “AHH!” he screams and bolts upright, his hands gripping himself, one on his rapidly hyperventilating chest, the other at the top of his shoulder where fresh bite marks form.  He wipes some drool from the side of his face nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You match his breathing, a heap on the floor, staring wide-eyed at your lover as he takes his time putting the pieces together in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally looks at you.  “What the hell..” he says beneath his breath, panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You suddenly feel a drop of blood pool out your right nostril.  You bring a wrist up to catch it.  You still feel about ready to throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks and shakes his head, still coming to his drowsy senses.  “What in blazes did you do - ?” he begins crankily scolding but notices the blood and softens, eyes squinting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny..” you say with matched softness, getting up to straddle him again, eyes not leaving his eyes, afraid to even take a look at the eyes at his drooped hood.  Your shaking limbs are hesitant to embrace the snake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the - why..are you bleeding?” he remarks with worry and brings a thumb to your nose.  You’re still trembling and retreat from his cold touch.  “W-w-..you’re shaking.”  His voice mixes worry and dumbfounded puzzle-piecing.  He pulls you in super close, hugging you tightly.  His eyes search the room, and meet the disapproving eyes of his hat.  Remembering he just got bit, he lets you go and hurriedly inspects the teeth marks.  “Dammit,” he whispers, distracted for a second.  “Bad boy!  I thought we talked about biting!”  He wags a disapproving fatherly finger toward his “child”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” you start speaking with what little energy you have, your voice hoarse and timid.  “I tried waking you up and you started hypnotizing me..” you state, blankly, with no emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops short and his limbs go rigid.  He shakes his head.  “Wh - ”  He still has no idea how to respond, shuffling through many angrily confused expressions.  He takes a second to inhale, his eyes dancing around the room, his mouth agape.  His hands grasp his face and he scrunches into himself, his hood draping and cocooning him once more.  “WHY DO I - ?!” he starts yelling at himself and grunts.  “For the love of </span>
  <em>
    <span>satan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come here..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grips you again and you’re way less timid in his arms now.  Now you’re feeling fascinated and shaken all at once.  Knowing he wasn’t consciously causing you that terrifying sensation earlier was more comforting, and now you just wanted to know why.  Though, your unhealthily accelerated breathing still leaves you unsettled to your core.  Your body’s in full survival mode even though you’re not in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-are you okay?” he asks, but stops himself.  “What am I even saying, of course you’re not..”  He’s stammering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You want to say so many things but can’t find the words.  It’s like the grasp the hypnosis had on you still remains, as if the peril is still present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in shock?” he says suddenly, pulling you by your shoulders to inspect you.  He grows increasingly more worried the more he stares at your pupils, and pulls you in again, this time placing a hand to your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!  Sorry, sorry, sorry..” he stammers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re still basically mute so you take your phone out of your pocket and type something in your notepad to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” he posits and looks down.  “ ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>why did your eyes do that?’.</span>
  </em>
  <span>.well..”  He stops and quizzically muses in his head.  “It’s hard to describe...it’s a defense mechanism.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You type </span>
  <em>
    <span>i’ve never fucking seen that before, wtf</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know..I’m so sorry..UGH!”  He slams his face into his palms again.  “I’m sorry you had to see that..”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i just want to know y is all. it’s OK. you didnt really hurt me. i’m just calming down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I feel like I am in </span>
  <em>
    <span>extreme</span>
  </em>
  <span> danger, which is barely ever..”  He looks almost like he doesn’t know himself, confused, hand to his temple.  “..since I’m almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> on top of the situation..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You type the rolling eyes emoji.  You can do the facial expression, but choose to make your point even clearer this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squints at you and continues.  “If my body feels supremely threatened, it will hypnotize the quote-un-quote </span>
  <em>
    <span>attacker </span>
  </em>
  <span>all on its own..even if I’m not conscious..”  It took him this long but realization finally dawns on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You put your phone down.  You shake your head.  Finally working up the strength to speak, you say, flatly, disappointingly, “...really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes dart at you nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t want to wake up </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> badly that you literally triggered </span>
  <em>
    <span>an unconscious defense mechanism</span>
  </em>
  <span>??!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowers his head and looks up at you like a dog who’d just torn up the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An uncomfortably silent pause permeates the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulps.  “...I still don’t want to,” he pouts softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PEN!” you scold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, dear, I’m sorry!  I truly feel awful, I really do.”  Arms engulf you again.  “Um..”  He hesitantly brings you down with him, back onto the pillow, settling you onto his chest as he repositions himself more comfortably.  You move with him, and he senses your approval enough to go forward with his ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You remain cuddled against him, grudgingly at first, but slowly melt into just how comfortable and familiar these arms are as your own body’s defense calms down.  Your nose stops bleeding after you hold it for a bit.  He bites his lip and guiltily rubs along your limbs, encasing you in a full embrace.  He combs through your hair and his breathing steadies again, his other hand slowly circling your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time passes.  You’re recovering.  He’s definitely helping.  He’s calming down himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-just a few more minutes..” he mumbles, trailing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You meet his eyes.  His lips are slightly parted in relaxation, a fang peeking out the corner again.  His lids droop for a second and his pupils float off in opposite directions; he’s about to nod off once more.  But he stops himself, blinking furiously, shaking his head.  He grips your shoulders again and clears his throat, bringing you up into a more seated position, with his back against the headboard instead of lying on the pillow.  He touches his chin to your forehead.  “Sorry..” he mutters, voice lower and gravely.  He runs a finger along your arm again.  “I’ll get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gulp.  You smile.  You finally feel your full self returning.  “It’s okay,” you remark.  You lay a kiss on his chest and let him see you’re smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>